


Oh, Captain

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Unrealistic relationship expectations, shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: Can be a sequel to “Bad Teacher". Chris gets to return the favor and act out your fantasy. Aka you forgot that it's anniversary of the night Chris first made love to you. Chris, for some reason, has that day damn near written on his calender, and happened to find the dress from that night while you were gone for a business trip. He remembered the dirty things he wanted to do to you in it, but behaved himself since it was your first time and didn't want to scare you. But now you've been married for almost six years and done things that still embarrass you to this day, so when you got back he decided to roll both your fantasies into one.You thought it was just a really nice homecoming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got so much longer than I meant I'm sorry, but merry holiday here's some smut

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meet you after classes. Wear this._

_Chris_

You unwrapped the package that came with the note in your faculty mailbox. It contained a familiar devil red dress. The same one you wore on your third date with your husband several years ago. Also known as the aborted date.

It was the first time you two went to a pricey-to-you restaurant, so you wanted to look nicer than usual for Chris. Your sister insisted on you buying the dress the second you texted a picture of it to her. After that night, you owed her an eternal debt.

The moment, Chris, saw the way its mid thigh length combined with your red pumps showed off your legs, the flattering way it hugged your body, the cut outs revealing just enough of your skin, your bone straight, silky, dark hair, and smoky make up, he went redder than your lipstick.

Before you could voice concern, he tossed the flowers he brought you on the table, took his suit jacket off, picked you up over his shoulder, and carried you to your bedroom. You certainly lost your virginity that night....

You shook your head back to the present and went to the bathroom to change. You frowned a bit looking in the mirror, pinching your belly and sides. The dress definitely fit snuggier than you remember. Why didn't, Chris, say anything about your weight gain?

You shook your head again with a small smile. You could hear your husband now, dismissing your silliness.

“.... _You're_ beautiful, _sugar_..... _Then, now, fifty pounds from now...._ " 

You scoffed, vaguely aware that the last person in the room with you left so you were now all alone, and touched up your make up. Or at least you planned to before the bathroom door squeaked open.

“Oh, shit..." a familiar voice gasped.

You turned around to see Captain America, biting his bottom lip at the door. Well, not really, of course. Chris came home from filming two weeks ago so his hair was still mostly blond and the stubble of the beginnings of a beard was coming in strong. So, Chris Evans, was starting to come back, but he still looked mostly like Steve Rogers. 

Having the “leader" of the Avengers in nearly full uniform, in an enclosed space, giving you a lustful stare down when you're feeling insecure made your face heat up and avert your eyes. The perfect little damsel in distress.

As he moved closer, you felt the desire coming off him, giving you some courage. You looked him in the eye, smiling and twirling your hair. Chris decided to stay his distance, trying to keep himself together.

“So what brings Captain America to a decaying university building in the middle of Bumblefuck, Pennsylvania?" you asked innocently.

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath before straightening up. He went into superhero mode, the embodiment of the hope and justice his character fights for. You were wet already.

“Civilian evacuation, ma'am," he said calmly, “There's been a threat...called....here and...Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop."

You closed the distance between you two and started tracing down his chest and around his waist, searching for a zipper. Chris quickly held your arms at your sides with almost enough force to hurt. You looked up to find your husband going red already, eyes fully black.

“What's the matter, Captain?" you teased.

“It's my duty to get you out quickly, ma'am," he grunted, “And..."

Chris grabbed your butt and pushed you into his crotch. His very hard and probably painfully confined crotch.

“I'm about five seconds from fuckin' you into everything in this building, sugar," he growled, “So _don't tease me_."

You smiled. For a fantastic actor, Chris was _so_ bad at keeping it together for role-playing. Which is what made these occasions so much fun. You rubbed yourself against him and the groan he made turned you on even more.

“Well, then-oh!" you exclaimed.

You world went upside down as, Chris, picked you up and threw you over his shoulder with a slap to the butt.

“Red, yellow, green from here on out, sugar."

“Yes, _sir."_

Chris slapped your butt again, letting his hand wander up your dress. You moaned at the feel of his rough leather gloves playing with your entrance. He cursed when he felt how wet you were already and carried you out towards the elevators the quickest, least populated way. You weren't letting him go that easily, however. This was your fantasy after all. You squirmed until he held you bridal style and with a smirk, you started kissing and nipping along his jawline.

“Captain, how could I ever repay you?" you purred, “A _strong, handsome_ man saving little old _me..."_

“No-no need ma'am," he stuttered, “I-it's all-oh, sugar, please, _please_ stop teasin' me..."

You started stroking him through his suit. At the sound of his pleads you amplified his torture.  

“How long has it been, Captain?" you whispered, “How long since you've been properly taken care of?"

At the feel of your lips on his ear and your seductive tone, Chris, tightened his grip on you. You smirked, you knew how long it's been since you two talked face to face, so you knew how worked up your husband was right now. You just wanted to hear him say it. 

“Three months, ma'am," he whined, “It's been three months."

You took your hand away from his crotch, making him sigh in both relief and frustration. You looked up at him again and he looked breathtaking. The flush going from his face down his neck, his shallow breaths, his half closed fully dilated eyes. The man looked half fucked and you barely even touched him.

You knew he wasn't going to last too much longer, and your mouth watered at the thought of him fucking it as Captain America in such a semi public area. You made up your mind with a sultry smile. You two have been apart for so long, he'd get it up again within seconds of coming. You ran your fingers over his lips and leaned in.

“That's much too long for a man to go without the touch of a woman, Captain," you frowned, “Let me take care of you?"

Chris furrowed his brow. You brushed over his lips with yours and he tried his damnedest to keep his composure. You know he wanted you taken care of first, but again, your fantasy. 

“What's the matter, Captain?" you pouted, “You don't want me?"

The way he looked down at you, like you were some sort of goddess made your confidence levels go through the roof and your cheeks heat up. After a minute, he let up on the eye fucking.

“Ma'am, I've never wanted someone so badly in my life, but...." Chris assured, “This isn't the place to make love to such a beautiful woman."

“Who said we'd be making love? I wanna _taste_ you Captain."

Chris sighed and buried his face in your neck, obviously torn between being a gentleman and taking what he wanted. You made up his mind for him.

 _“Sir..."_ you asked trying your best to sound needy, “I need you to take my _pretty little whore mouth_ and _fuck_ i-."

Chris put you back over his shoulder so fast he knocked the wind out of you. You smirked triumphantly. He _loved_ fucking your mouth, especially when you begged for it. He went into the first open door, closed, and locked it. When he put you down, you realized where you were and put your hands on your hips.

“This. Is. The. _Dean's._ Office."

“Then you should hurry up and get on your knees."

He quickly found the zipper you searched for and pulled it down. His hard, dripping cock sprang free almost immediately and you almost gave in, but this was your boss' office!

“C-!" you began.

“There's time. Get on your knees," he ordered.

He towered over you, his lust filled eyes daring you disobey his demand again. So of course you dismissed his dominance and pouted.

“This is someone else's office, Captain, what kinda girl do you think I am?!"

“One that's about to put those pretty red lips around my dick. Knees _now!"_

He pushed you to your knees with more force than he meant. Chris looked at you in worry.

He accepted and, even expressed slight relief your first time, that you like it on the rougher side of things. Sometimes he still worried about hurting you since you were so much tinier than him. You always just smiled mouthed “green". Today was no exception. He nodded back and grabbed himself to line up with your waiting mouth.

“I thought Captain America was nice!" you whined, taking him in your hand.

“I make exceptions for those...that tease....me...........oh, sugar, yes, _yes....god_ I missed your mouth."

He looked down at you in relief as you took him in your hand, licked the precome off his tip, and started going down on him. He moved your hair, setting his hand on your neck so he could watch and feel his cock disappear in your mouth as you bobbed your head.

“You feel so damn _good,_ sugar..... _fuuuuck,"_ he sighed.

You laughed around him, making him groan more. Although he's been home for two weeks after months of filming, you just got back late last night from a month long research trip to Florence so both of you were seriously sex deprived.

“You taste so good, Captain..." you praised, rubbing circles on his head, “You taste like this for all the fan girls?"

“No, no, only you, sugar," he promised, shaking his head, “Only you...FUCK!"

You put him as far down your throat as you could and swallowed around him. A steady stream of curses and pleads spewed from you husband's mouth as he tried not to buck his hips just yet. 

“Ma'am.....ma'am I'm gonna come!" Chris warned.

You stopped and really looked at him for a moment. His eyes were closed tight, worrying his bottom lip. He was a good boy. He deserved his reward. You licked around his head again before setting his hands in your hair.

“Captain, use me," you begged, “Fuck my mouth till you come. Please, _smmmm-?"_

The end of your sentence was lost as Chris shoved himself down your throat, holding your head still while sliding in and out of your mouth.

He gripped on your hair just the side of too tight and he kept nearly triggering your gag reflux, but luckily you kept in practice over the months apart. You wanted to make sure you could still handle him when you got back together as never looked so beautiful than when he was about to come apart.

“Oh, sugar, if you could see yourself right now........" he whined, “ _It's just too mu_ -oh-oh _shit,_ fuck _baby girl!"_

He finished deep down your throat with a cut off cry of your name. You rolled your eyes as he gathered himself. He was _so_ bad at role playing. Chris released you with a contented sigh, and leaned up against the door, breathing heavily and grinning like a meatball while watching you lick him clean.

“Thanks, ma'am," he slurred slightly, “I needed that."

“Anything for the good of our country,  sir."

Chris scoffed and you stood up with a smirk as you tucked him back into his suit. Your husband licked his lips and looked down at yours. You put on your heavy duty lipstick today so your lips should still be as red as this morning, even if they had _him_ all over them.

“Can I kiss you, miss?" he asked.

“It's (Y/N). Dr. (Y/N) Evans," you supplied, “And yes please Captain."

Chris' eyes softened with love as he cupped your cheeks, leaning in. You felt butterflies fill your tummy and closed your eyes. 

“Dr. (Y/N) Evans," he whispered, “I love it."

Your toes curled as you shared your first kiss in three months with your husband. Chris made a noise of great relief and relaxed, like all his worries went away the moment his lips met yours.

Even though you two became used long stretches of time apart since his career started peaking the year after you two married and you settled here at the school too much to follow him everywhere anymore, being together again always felt like a puzzle snapping into place. It felt like the world started turning again. It felt...it felt so _damn good._

You threw your arms around your husband's neck, pushing his head closer and initiating a deeper kiss. Chris dug his hands in your hair and gave it right back, making you two battle for dominance. You gave into him after a minute and just let yourself enjoy the feeling his tongue around yours again. He smirked a bit, grabbed your butt, and pushed you against his crotch, kneading your cheeks and grinding against your clit. Finally, your pleasure became too much and you broke away from his lips.

“Oh, _Captain,"_ you moaned, clawing at his back, “Please-."

“What the hell? Joy did you close my door?"

“No, Richard, I didn't."

You and Chris made wide eyed, panicked eye contact before running to the closest hiding place: the closet. You two closed the door and sat down on the floor, just as, Richard, came in.

“I must be losing it," he mumbled.

“Your not the only one about to lose it, Rich," Chris grunted, “I got the sexiest woman in the world sitting so close to me...."

Chris bent over, sat you on his lap, and started sucking love marks onto your neck You tried to keep your sounds down, but it was almost impossible with the way your husband now attacked your skin, his tongue sliding out every so often. Maybe you should lighten up on your sugar body scrub and flavored lotion that is your nickname's namesake. Eventually, he let up.

“I can't wait to taste every bit of you tonight, when you're sitting on my face, doctor..." Chris promised, “You're just too sweet to resist, (Y/N)..."

You were soaked by now and got so lost in his words you almost didn't feel your dress lifting up and a rough texture messing with your underwear. You put your hands on his and got off his lap disbelief. 

“What the hell are you doing?!" you hissed, “Richard is literally right there!"

“Then keep quiet, little miss."

Chris stared down at you with a mischievous grin. You tried to move away, but you were in a closet. Chris put his arm around you, pinning you to his side so you couldn't try to get away again, while the other hand lifted your dress and he saw the black lace covering your butt and not covering other things.

“Now who were you wearing these for?" he asked.

You rolled your eyes, gave into his game, and straddled him again, looking at him innocently.

“You, sir," you assured, “Only you, Captain...."

He smiled wider and stroked your inner thighs.

“Damn right."

Without preamble he shoved two fingers into you. You yelped, but, Chris, quickly clamped his free hand over your mouth and looked at you in concern.

“I'm sorry, sugar. I should've warned you," he whispered, “Are you hurt? Do you want me to stop? One blink for red, two for green."

You quickly blinked twice while moving your hips. It did hurt initially, but now a different feeling took over. An growing, aching need. Chris watched you ride his hand with an animalistic gleam in his eyes for a moment before taking his free hand off your mouth. He shifted the growing bulge in his pants as your moans and gasps for more grew in neediness.

Eventually, he moved you until you lay across his lap, your knees pressed up against the door. Chris pushed your legs open wider and added a third finger. The combination of his fingers bumping against your g-spot and the rough padding of his thumb rubbing circles into your clit was driving you crazy, making you forget your current surroundings.

“Captain.....sir...move your hand a little to the left," you begged, “Please _daddy..."_

Your husband smirked at hearing his bedroom name and made you look him in the eye. He had the same self-satisfied expression as when he's on top of you, making the bed rock at home. You never gave into his kink unless he was doing a very good job.

“Does daddy's little skank wanna come?" he asked, “Is that what you want?"

You nodded. He frowned.

“I need to _hear_  you, (Y/N)."

He did as you asked earlier and moved his hand. Now he hit your spot right on the mark and your back arched.

“Yes, Captain!" you shouted, “Oh, pl-!"

Chris clamped his hand over your mouth again. Through your haze of pleasure you heard, Richard, walking around near the closet, muttering to himself. You looked up at your husband apologetically, but he just kissed you while building back up the pace with his fingers.

“Daddy's gonna give you-what you want-for sucking my dick so good-baby girl," he praised between kisses, “But you gotta be _quiet_ okay?"

You nodded vigorously and pushed him in for a deep, dirty kiss. Your husband went knuckles deep and shifted around even more so you wouldn't be rubbing against his crotch as much. You reached around for his zipper again so you could get him off again because he had to be really uncomfortable right now, but he pinned your arm.

“I already had mine, sugar, it's your turn," he dismissed, “And...."

He nuzzled your neck, nipping at your skin and building you up right to your limit.

“Daddy wants to come _inside_ you, (Y/N). I want you pinned underneath me, _begging_ me to fuck you with my big, fat cock, baby girl."

You were surprised you didn't die the second those words left his mouth. Well, one part of you died, your control.

“Oh, Captain, OH, _OMMMMMM!"_

Chris pushed his lips against yours to muffle the sound of your climax, which, after a quarter of a year with only your hand and Chris' filthy mouth over video chat, felt pretty damn spectacular. 

When you came back to earth, Chris, just stared at you.

“What?" you panted.

His awestruck eyes travelled over your body again before meeting your eyes.

“Still just as beautiful as the first time I had you like this..."

Your cheeks heated up again in memory and you bit your lip. You were nervous as hell since he was one of two people you ever let get that far with you. The other guy didn't let you show him how to please you so while you hoped, Chris, would be different, you secretly figured he would be the same way. Of course he pleasantly surprised you. The man has the patience of a saint....

“What are you thinking about?"

Your husband eyebrows furrowed in concern. You must've been letting your thoughts show again. You smiled and gave him a kiss to stop his worrying.

“Just how much I wanted to make love that night. Thanks for making me wait though."

Chris blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. 

“It still didn't happen the way I wanted for you. I was gonna wait till after dinner, take it slow....but then I saw you in _this_ teasing little thing with the hair and the lips..."

He ran his hands down your sides to smooth out your dress right to the hem. The look in his eyes went predatory as he laid you on the floor, wrapped your legs around his waist, and laid on top of you, propped up on his arms and knees. You dug his favorite red pumps into his lower back just to tease him. The hair on the back of your neck stood up at sound he made.

 “And these goddamm _heels...._ I just lost it."

You put your arms around him to push him closer and nuzzled his nose. You knew his small regret that your first time was more lust than love, but he made it up to you as long as you wanted.

“I'm glad you did," you whispered, “No one's ever made me feel that good."

Your husband gave you a cocky smirk and you rolled your eyes. You shouldn't have said anything. Like his ego over being your first and only wasn't big enough.

“I can make it happen again, sugar...." he offered, “And since we might be here a while-"

He grinded down to let you know you got him rock hard again. You wanted to reprimand him about the fact that he's ready to go all the way in your boss' closet. Then again you've gone three months without him inside you.

“Captain America are you sure?" you asked, “You want _me_ to break your dry spell?"

“Oh, miss I want more than that from y-."

Suddenly, the closet door opened and you and Chris froze. Thankfully, Richard faced out and up so he didn't see you two. That didn't stop you and your husband from holding your breath while your boss grabbed his secret box of cigarettes.

“I'm going out for a minute. Watch my office Joy?"

“Yeah, sure."

“You better! I wanna know why it smells like sex in here!"

Richard closed the closet door and a second later, his office one. You and Chris took one look at each other and burst into laughter. For a good two minutes, neither of you could form coherent words about the ridiculousness of your situation. Eventually, you two collected yourselves and got up to get out.

“Wait, let me go first," you said, “See if the coast is clear."

“Don't keep me waiting, little miss."

He let you go with a slap to the butt. You peeked out into the office. You waved your husband out and you both tip toed past, Joy, since her back was turned.

“Whatever happened to a safe romp in the janitor's closet? You youngins are so bold now in days. Very classy."

You and Chris turned around and the elderly secretary of the college of fine arts smiled fondly at you two.

“If you press the emergency stop, it takes at least three minutes for them to come 'save' you," she said, “I can distract them for another two."

She looked at your husband, sizing him up. Chris blushed even more.

“That enough time for you big guy?"

“Y-yes, ma'am," Chris nodded.

“Well, get going then!" Joy laughed, “And, Rich, wants a meeting tomorrow after your last class, (Y/N)."

“Thanks, Joy," you smiled, “Come on, _big guy."_

You grabbed Chris' hand and tugged him out through the hallway with the sound of Joy's laughter.

 “That was.....awkward," Chris said.

You laughed and laid your head on your husband's arm, squeezing his hand. Joy never failed to thoroughly embarrass him every time he came in. He looked at you with a scowl. You planted a kiss on his lips and gave him a wicked smile.

“Well, she's not wrong, Captain. This guy I got waiting for me at home, it takes him forever to make me come..."

Chris frowned with a mock look of insult.

“Is that so? Well, I'll show you how it's done..."

He paused long enough to pick you up with one arm, cup your cheek, and shove his tongue down your throat. You two heavily made out the entire way to the elevator, blocking out everyone.

When you and your husband to your destination, Chris, nearly punched the down button. You broke away from him and he unconsciously followed you. You giggled and ran a hand through his hair, slightly digging in your nails. He kept trying to kiss you again, but you kept denying him as you could see people coming to ride.

“Patience, Captain," you whispered, “We have company."

“Oh come on...." Chris growled.

He straightened up and put you in front of him. You rubbed your butt against his crotch with an innocent smile as “company" came up.

“Dr. and Mr. Evans."

“Rich, Joy, Michael...hi," you and your husband greeted cordially.

The Dean and President smiled back while, Joy, tried not to lose her composure at Chris' frustrated expression and tightening grip on you. Michael was the first to break the silence as you all stepped on the elevator.

“Going to the Con in Pittsburgh?"

“Wh-?" Chris began.

“Yup!" you exclaimed, “I told him to wait till I got home so I could change at home, but he insisted on bringing me my costume!"

“And who are you exactly?" Rich asked.

“Er-."

“She's, Peggy," Chris supplied, catching on to your banter, “Peggy when she wore that red dress in the first movie."

“That's very specific," Joy teased, “She looks beautiful though, doesn't she, big guy?"

Your husband chuckled and gripped you tighter against him. You involuntarily gasped at the feel of his erection poking you, causing Rich and Mike to raise an eyebrow. Your cheeks heated up at your husband embarrassing you in front of your bosses. So that's the game he wants to play.

“You have no....idea.... _..."_

Chris looked down at you with pleasure filled but also panicked eyes when you quietly reached behind you, grabbed him, and started moving your hand.

“You okay, Chris?" Rich asked, “You look a little red."

“I-I'm fine! The suit's just hot, believe it or not," Chris gasped, “It's so hot."

“I told you, Mike!" Rich exclaimed.

“I'm still buying it, Richard," Michael shrugged, “You can't stop me."

They started arguing, Joy pulled out her phone, watching Chris' face turn redder and redder out the corner of her eye. You kept jerking off your husband through his suit. At this point, Chris, gripped the wall bars hard, trying to keep himself together.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) please," he whispered, “I'm-oh _fuck-_ sorry!"

“Sorry for _what,_ Captain?"

“F-for embarrassin' you, okay! Please, stop?" he begged, “Don't make me blow my load like this, please!"

“Mmm, I guess," you relented, letting go and leaning on his chest.

Chris sighed in relief and hit his head against the wall. Joy let out a laugh and he gave her the stink eye. The elevator dinged and opened. Michael and Rich filled out still arguing about something or another and, Joy, followed them with a wink to you and Chris. You sighed and hugged your husband.

“So-."

Suddenly, you were face first against the wall. Captain America hiked up your dress and grabbed two handfuls of your butt, leaning in close.

“You think you can almost make me mess up my suit without punishment, baby girl?" he growled.

Your heart rate picked up as on of his hands travelled to your slick folds and slipped two fingers into you. The other hand went to your chest, gently pinching you through the lace of your bra. Or he would've. You grinned when Chris' eyes darkened in lust, realizing fully what you wore today.

“So you did wear that set today, dirty girl _,"_  he said, “You are not leaving my bed for a week, sugar."

“I-uh-oh, _Captain...."_

Chris started planting kisses and love bites onto your neck while unzipping your dress. It pooled around your ankles. Your husband helped you step out of it, turning you around to face him, fully revealing your black, lacy crotchless underwear and bra with the holes for your nipples.

“Fuck, sugar...."

He looked you up and down awestruck while you were sure you started to visibly blush.

“You're so fuckin' beautiful," he whispered, “It's not fair. It's just not fuckin' fair...."

You looked away from his intense gaze, pretending his sweet talk fell on deaf ears. Chris turned your eyes back to his.

“Lemme take care of you? Please, sugar?"

“Captain, someone will come!" you pretended to worry.

“In three minutes. I got three minutes to make sure every time you use this elevator, you remember me fuckin' you into it."

Chris smirked and pushed the emergency stop button. The car jerked to a halt and, Chris, unzipped himself. You were both so ready, but you didn't want your fantasy to end just yet.

You raised an eyebrow and grabbed his cock and stroked it. His eyes widened slightly, but he did nothing to stop the power switch. You smiled in a way you hoped resembled seduction.

“Allow me, Captain."

 You guided him gently into you and you both cursed at the feeling after so long. Chris gripped the wall bars and laid his head on your shoulder. You hesitated just long enough for him to get a hold of himself, before you started rolling your hips. He didn't move, letting you have your fun.

“Oh, oh fuck..." you moaned, hugging your husband close.

You almost forgot how much he stretched you, how much friction he gave you, how damn _good_ he felt. Chris seemed to be thinking the same thing as he watched where your bodies joined.

“That's it, (Y/N)....fuck me with that perfect cunt, baby girl..." 

You moved faster and, Chris, started putting his hands and mouth to use on your bouncing chest.

“Oh, yes, Captain..." you encouraged, “Yes, yes-oh!"

You felt your end coming and, Chris, lifted your legs around his waist, and sat you on the bar so he could pin you to the wall while thrusting into your wet heat. But then he stopped with a teasing smile. 

“You know what I wanna hear, (Y/N)."

You growled in frustration as you felt your climax waning. Chris waited patiently and you rolled your eyes.

“Captain please..."

“Please _what,_ sugar?"

Chris picked up the pace, but not nearly where you wanted and the clock was ticking.

“I need it, I need you!"

“What do you need, baby girl?" Chris asked infuriatingly sweet, “You gotta tell Daddy what you want."

You saw the rescue truck pull up down below. Chris raised his eyebrows in a “well?" expression. You knew if you didn't say it here, he would only keep the act up at home where there's no time constraints. You made your voice and face look as needy as possible.

“Daddy, please?!" you begged, “Please-please fuck me with your big, fat cock!"

Chris smiled like a Cheshire cat.

“Thought you'd never ask, little miss...."

He shifted till he heard the cry of pleasure that meant he hit your g-spot. Then he smirked and went to town, pounding into you over and over. You went up the wall with every thrust and the old elevator started creaking.

“Oh, Captain...."

“That's it, baby, say my name..."

_“Captain...."_

“Louder, baby."

“Captain America!"

“Scream for me, (Y/N)!"

“CAPTAIN AMERICA! Oh god, oh god! Oh, _CHRIS! Don't stop, please Chris!"_

“Wouldn't dream of it, sugar...oh fuck me!"

Your husband laid you underneath him on the floor and his movements became erratic and sloppy, cursing louder and louder as his end got closer and closer. You wrapped yourself around him, feeling like you were floating off and, Chris, was the only thing anchoring you. He captured your lips and stiffened inside you just as your inner walls clamped around him.

You both came with embarrassingly loud groans and, Chris, kept going until you milked him dry, then he collapsed on top of you. After a minute, you ran your hands through his hair and he buried his face in your chest.

“I-uh-love your dress," he blushed finally, echoing your first time.

“Thanks, Captain," you teased.

Chris helped you up and back into your dress. You zipped him up and he gave you a genuine thanks for letting him make love to you. You laughed at his adorableness, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You don't have to thank me for that. Believe me the pleasure was all mine."

Chris chuckled and put his arm around you. The warm, protection in the action reminded you of every reason you fell for him.

“Anything else I can do for you ma'am?" Captain America asked.

“No, I have to get home I'm afraid," you sighed, “This guy's waiting for me to watch the Patriots game with him."

“He sounds like a real drag."

You laughed again and smoothed out your dress before shrugging and hitting the go button on the floor panel.

“Oh yeah he's super annoying," you said sarcastically, “He rubs my feet after work, kisses me whenever I want. Oh and he asked me to marry him five years ago."

You held out your ring hand and examined your wedding and engagement rings, along with your promise ring on your middle finger. You smiled, think about each of the days you got them. Chris' ring hand covered yours and you looked up at your husband.

“What'd you say?" he smiled.

You put your arms around him and he you. 

“I said yes," you whispered, “He stayed with me through my last year of undergrad. Ain't no one seen me through lower than that so I guess I was kinda grateful."

You snuggled into his warmth and, Chris, made a noise of contentment, like everything he needed in the world was in his arms.

“Plus, he has pretty blue eyes, a great smile..." you continued.

“Does he tell you how beautiful _you_ are?"

You lifted your head up and set your chin on his chest with a mischievous smile.

“He could stand to mention it a bit more," you teased.

Chris smiled and shook his head, running a hand through your hair.

“Well, I'll tell you,"  he whispered, “You're beautiful (Y/N). Absolutely gorgeous."

“Thank you, Captain..."

Chris stroked your cheek and his face softened with emotions he shows only when it's just you and him.

“Does he tell you he loves you?"

“Every day for seven years and counting," you assured, “And I'll let you into a little secret: I love him too."

Your husband set his forehead on yours, brushing over your lips. You met him all the way and gave him a short sweet kiss. You pulled away as the car shuddered to a stop and, Chris, unconsciously followed you again. 

“I'm not that great, babe, I promise."

“Bull," he denied, kissing your forehead, “How'd I get so lucky?"

“You kinda saved my life, Christopher," you laughed, “Isn't it the other way around?"

Your mind went back to the day you first met. You were so low that day, if he hadn't run into you... Chris lifted your chin so he could look into your eyes. Your past suicidal mindset was still a touchy subject for him.

The elevator dinged and he picked you up, carrying you to your car. There he laid you on your hood capturing your lips again for another five minutes followed by a kiss on your ring hand. Only then did he give you an answer.

“No."

**Author's Note:**

> An actual, plotful story is starting to formulate in my mind with this reader and Chris of course, but I've never written a legit multichapter with a “real" person and it's kinda dark and sappy. So I might I might not idk.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
